


Flying Cars, Hover Boards, and Supply Closets

by fashionablenerd



Category: Eureka, Warehouse 13
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashionablenerd/pseuds/fashionablenerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene during episode Crossing Over. Takes place right after Claudia arrives, after they walk away from the Welcome Committee. Fargo takes Claudia on a tour of Global Dynamic. Fluff piece. Rated T just to be sage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Is this the part where you show me the flying cars?" Claudia's shoes squeaked as they made their way down one of the many hallways within Global Dynamic.

"Weeelllll..." Douglas Fargo drawled as he continued forward, "It's actually part of a project run by Tesla..."

Turning to face Claudia to explain, he discovered he had been talking to himself. His brows furrowed slightly as he spun in a slow circle before spotting his lost audience, who had plastered herself against a lab viewing window. Her hands were splayed against the glass in a way that made Fargo cringe at the idea of the smudges that would be left behind, eyes wide with fascination as she watched the activity within the lab.

"Is that..?" She breathed out as Fargo's steps approached her, not bothering to look away.

"A hover board? Yup. Although we call it the Air Razor," Chuckling at Claudia's expression as her gaze flickered back and forth between him and the lab, "We've been tinkering with a proto-type for a few years now. The brakes still needs some work."

"Can we play with it?" Claudia stuck out her bottom lip when Fargo hesitated, "Please?"

Fargo glanced between the pleading red head and the scientists in the lab. Making a decision, he side stepped past Claudia and pressed the intercom button next to the viewing window.

"Good afternoon," Fargo winced as one of the scientists startled and dropped a tool, the metallic clang echoing through the intercom, "Ah.. Dr Jenkins, how are the revisions coming along?"

A young man with sandy blonde hair briefly glanced at Fargo before making a final adjustment and setting the solder tool on the table and pulling his safety glasses off.

"We were about to take it for a test drive, Director," Dr. Jenkins tugged at the fingers of his gloves to work his hands free.

Claudia tugged at Doug's sleeve when she heard this, a hopeful smile playing on her lips.

"Why don't you and your crew take a break and grab some lunch," Fargo ran a hand through his hair, "I'd like to inspect your work."

The group of scientists looked around at the others before shrugging and sliding out of their lab coats. The automatic door slid open with a whoosh as they exited the laboratory, nodding at Fargo as they passed. When the last of the crew was disappearing down the hallway, Fargo grinned at Claudia as she bounced on her toes in excitement. Stretching his arm in front of them, he bent at the middle in a small bow.

"After you, m'lady."

Claudia practically ran into the lab, laughter filled with pure joy trailing behind her that Fargo pondered the possibility of his heart skipping a beat. Following behind her, he punched a button on the wall panel that made the door shut quietly behind him. Claudia's hair fluttered around her face as she danced across the room to examine the hover board, brushing her fingers across spare parts and tools along the table. As Fargo joined her, a brilliant smile lit up her features that he knew without a doubt caused his heartbeat to stutter. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he quickly turned to the hover board that can captured Claudia's imagination, found the power button just under the lip of board, and carefully set it on the floor.

"Just takes a moment to warm up.." Fargo murmured as a low humming buzz was emitted from the board. After a moment, neon blue LED lights flared to life as it began to rise from the tiles, "There we go!"

Claudia clapped her hands together as she took a step forward. She was about to lift her foot onto the board when Fargo lightly touched her arm. When she turned to question him, he was rounding the board so he stood opposite her, and pointed to a rectangle the blue lights had created.

"This area here is where you stand while going over flat ground. You want to position the board so the green sensor is facing forward," Fargo motioned to a small green circle of lights, then to small red lights grouped in an X, "Green means go, the red is your brake."

Finally, Fargo turned his attention back to Claudia and held a hand out to her. When she slid her hand into his, he guided her forward as she tentatively stepped onto the hover board. She was biting her lower lip as she concentrated on standing up straight and finding her balance.

"Okay, now what?" After finding a comfortable standing position, Claudia turned to him for instruction.

"Tap the green sensor to move forward," Fargo tapped his toes softly in example, "Each tap builds up speed. Tap the red X to slow down the same way, and keep your foot pressed to bring it to a stop."

"Here goes," Claudia's hold on his hand tightened slightly as she quickly tapped the green sensor. The board slowly began to move, inching across the floor. Feeling confident, she tapped the green a couple more times, causing the board to move at a brisk walking speed. The burst in speed shot her forward out of Doug's grip. She gave a whoop as she cruised around the lab. He cheered her on for as she lapped around him, filling the room with laughter.

As Claudia rounded the last table before reaching Fargo, she started tapping the red sensor so she could slow down. Her speed stayed constant, despite the fact that her foot was now firmly pressed down on the sensor. She felt a jolt run up her leg, and realized she was now going faster as she headed straight for Doug.

"It won't slow down!" Glancing down at the board, her eyes widened when she saw sparks flying from the board, "Dougie, I can't stop!"


	2. Chapter 2

Claudia felt her balance falter as the board gave another burst of speed and her feet lost their stance. She braced herself for the fall, but felt arms wrap around her before tumbling to the floor. Fargo grunted as he took the brunt of the fall, but landed at an angle that caused pain to run up her arm as her elbow struck tile. Propping herself up on the offending elbow, she peered down at Doug, who had a grimace on his face and crooked glasses.

"You okay?"

Before Fargo could respond, Claudia lifted a hand and carefully adjusted his glasses, her touch ghosting over his skin as she hooked the earpiece into place. Not trusting his voice, he swallowed and nodded. She was smiling down at him with her palm resting above his collarbone when movement caught her attention and the amusement fled her face. She quickly tucked her head against his shoulder as the lit up hover board zoomed by above them, close enough to lift Claudia's hair and fan it across his face.

"C'mon!" Fargo scrambled to his feet, tugging Claudia behind him in a crouch towards the door. He could hear the board crashing around the room and risked a glance over his shoulder, only to see that it was once again headed in their direction. The board ricocheted off a table, and crashed into the control panel next to the door in a shower of sparks. Fargo rushed to the now melting panel as Claudia used the pad of her hand to bang on the silver door.

"No no no no - ah!" The control panel protested Fargo's prodding with a zap and a puff of smoke.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this little adventure, but I'd really like -" Claudia ducked with a gasp, then shot Fargo a glare, "to get the hell out of here!"

"The door's controls are toast, and unless you want to try to catch that thing," Doug indicated to the board as it sent glass bottle flying off a table to shatter across the floor with a sizzle, "we're going to have to wait it out until it runs out of juice."

With a growl of frustration, Claudia grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a small door that was partially hidden by the lab coats hanging on the wall next to it. Wrenching it open by the knob, she shoved Fargo in before slamming the door behind her, effectively eliminating the light from the small room. They were both silent for a moment as they stood in the dark, listening to the hover board destroying the lab. Running a hand along the wall, Claudia found a switch and flipped it. Fargo sucked in a breath as she appeared in front of him, close enough that he watched as her pupils retracted with the sudden light. Claudia broke eye contact first with a smirk, ignoring the heat in her cheeks, and took in their surroundings. Realizing he was still in her personal space, Fargo took a step back and jammed his hands into his pockets.

"So Director Doug," Drawing out his name, Claudia brushed past him and began rummaging through the shelves that ran along the perimeter of the walls, "We're stuck in a supply closet until the skate board of doom calls it quits. Whatever shall we do?"

Looking over her shoulder, she waggled her eyebrows at him as he gaped at her with wide eyes. His mouth opened to respond, and snapped shut as words failed to form. Turning, Claudia sauntered over to him, stopping only when their toes were touching. She quirked an eyebrow and leaned close.

"Do you.. get a signal in here?" She patted her pockets for effect, "I seem to have left my phone in my bag. On the table. In the lab."

Fargo stared at her with his head cocked to the side for a beat. When her words sunk in, his mouth formed an 'O' and his hands delved into his jacket pockets searching for his PDA.

"I had hot spots installed all over GD, just for these occasions. I should get a signal in every room. Ah hah!" Displaying his phone triumphantly, he unlocked the screen and promptly frowned, "Except for this closet, apparently."

"Well, I don't know about you," As Claudia started tugging at the zipper of her black hooded jacket, Doug was very aware of every tooth that came unzipped, "But it is warm in here. Might as well get comfortable."

After folding the jacket, she dropped it onto the floor next to the door and gestured for Fargo to do the same on the opposite side of the closet. When both jackets were on the floor, Claudia planted herself on top of hers, using it as a cushion. There was just enough room in the closet for the two of them to sit with their legs stretched out to the side of each other, so their feet rested next to the others' knees.

"Doug. Douglas. Dougie," Claudia settled against the door and loosely crossed her arms over her chest with a smile, "Tell me something I don't know about yourself."

"Let's see.." Fargo tapped his chin in thought, "There was this time I was turned green during a bowling competition.."


	3. Chapter 3

"So there I was, stuck in the rafters of the Warehouse with anything and everything metal hurtling towards me.." Claudia paused for a moment,"You hear that?"

When he shook his head, she scrambled to her knees to face the door and pressed an ear to it, "Exactly, let's go check!"

Rocking back to sit on her heels, she shared a grin with Fargo and jumped to her feet. She offered him a hand to help him up, hauled him into a standing position and gazed up at him. When she saw his focus drop to her mouth before returning her eye contact, Claudia pulled lightly on the hand she still held, and used the momentum to bring her lips to his. The kiss was brief, and she stepped back when she felt Fargo stiffen next to her.

"Oh. Oh god, I'm sorry," Claudia stammered as her cheeks began to burn, and moved to open the door, "I shouldn't -"

Cupping her face with both hands, Doug cut her off as he returned the kiss. He felt her smile into his mouth before wrapping her arms around his neck, molding herself against his form. Threading the fingers of one hand through her copper hair, he moved the other to the small of her back as he nipped at her bottom lip. When Claudia broke away with a breathy laugh, he rested his forehead against hers as she lightly ran her nails through the short hair at the nape of his neck.

"Or that," her voice was husky as she pressed kisses to his lips and jaw between words, "that's good too."

Fargo dropped his head to capture her mouth again when the shrill ringtone of his PDA jarred them apart. Blinking down at her, he moved to answer the call with an apologetic grimace.

"Fargo!" Jo's voice was tinny as she yelled his name. Claudia could hear her firing questions at him.

Jerking the phone away when her voice assaulted his ear drums, he extracted himself from Claudia and leaned heavily against the wall.

"Jo, slow down. I was giving Claudia a tour, and we got stuck in the lab with the Air Razor," Doug gave an exasperated sigh,"Yeah, I know it still needs work. Listen, can you just come and let us out?"

Grabbing her coat while Fargo listened to Jo on the other line, Claudia ushered him out of the supply closet. She spotted the hover board laying on the floor in a heap of science equipment and broken glass, lights flickering as the last dregs of power drained from it. Giving it a swift kick for good measure, she cleared a spot on the lab table, hoisting herself up to sit and swing her legs. She watched as Fargo frowned, pulled the phone from his ear to look at the screen, then wave it towards her.

"She hung up on me."

"How long til she gets here?" Claudia questioned as he made his way towards her.

"Not long, she walks very fast when she wants to," Fargo stopped when he stood in front of her, "So.."

"So.." Scooting forward on the table so he stood between her knees, she reached out and snagged his tie. Sitting up straight, she gently pulled the strip of fabric, bringing his head down to hers and peered up at him from under her lashes. Brushing the barest of kisses against his lips, he felt her breath as she continued to stare at him, "Now what?"

Hovering over her for a second, Fargo lifted a hand to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Before he could respond, she gave his tie a sharp tug to close the gap between them. Tilting his head to deepen the kiss, he jumped when the intercom crackled to life.

"Ahem, excuse the interruption."

The pair slowly turned to look out the viewing window, where Jo was standing with one hand on her hip, the other on the intercom button. After giving them a pointed glare, she punched a command into the control panel, then shoved a tool between the door and frame. Shimmying the door open just wide enough, Fargo and Claudia slipped through the opening, both guiltily avoiding her eyes. They shrugged their coats on in silence, and moved to head down the hallway.

"Fargo," Jo's sharp voice caused both to stop in their tracks and finally look at her. She tossed a handkerchief at Doug, who gave her a bewildered look, "Your lipstick is smeared."

Claudia's jaw dropped for an instant, then slapped a hand over her mouth, but not before a snort of laughter escaped. Fargo could feel himself blushing furiously as he hastily wiped his mouth before turning and storming away from the laughing girls.


End file.
